Transformation Vampire
by CJ1013
Summary: Sequel to "Brother Vampire" by arsenalfc1219. Moka's brother Kaien has offered Tsukune the chance of a lifetime, to be Moka's forever, but will he take it? He likes her he knows that, but love? What will he do? Rated T for language, subject to change. This isn't my story plot, I was granted the rights to it and am doing my best to write in line of the original author.
1. Arrival and a Vampire

Transformation Vampire

A sequel of "Brother Vampire" by arsenalfc1219

I would like to extend a thank you to arsenalfc1219 for giving me the rights to the sequel they started of "Transformation Vampire." They gave me the rights to their characters and story. I in no way shape or form, own ANY of the Rosario + Vampire original characters. They belong to their rightful owner: Akihisa Ikeda and those associated!

I'd like everyone to know, before I start this story, that I have re-written it from the beginning. I took arsenalfc1219's writing and though it still holds the same story line and stuff, I have added and removed some things. -CJ

Tsukune sat on the bus near the back, on the left side, resting his head on the window, enjoying the view passing by and thinking. In fact, they all were thinking. About last month's festival that is. They had met Moka's older brother, Kaien, and had gotten a brief crash course in the Shuzen family's recent history. Now, they were winding through the outskirts of London, England to Kaien's home; where the group would be staying for the 2 weeks leading up to his and Ryo's wedding. It was a vacation of sorts; the group wasn't at school, and the estate was rather large. Moka had gone through, among other things, a massive list of things to do. The list included etiquette and, much to Tsukune's chagrin, dance lessons. He'd have to suffer through the lessons, and the girls fighting over who got to dance with him. Tsukune closed his eyes and started rubbing the bridge of his nose as to avoid the oncoming headache from thinking about the weeks ahead of him.

Moka was one row ahead of Tsukune and on the right side of the bus aisle. She looked over her left shoulder and let her lips fall into a frown. "He looks pained,_" _She thought to herself as she got up and made her way to Tsukune.

"Tsukune?" She asked, worry evident in her voice. Tsukune's eyes barely opened at the random call of his name. "Hmm?" He replied lazily. "Are you alright?" Moka asked sitting next to him. "Oh Moka, yeah, I'm okay, I was just thinking, that's all." He replied as the sudden weight of a body next to him made him open his eyes and sit up straight. She looked at him with thoughtful eyes, "are you sure? You kind of looked like you were in pain." She said. "No, well, yeah a little but it's nothing to worry yourself about Moka, I promise, I'll be alright." He gave her a reassuring smile and her face lit up, returning the smile she sat back in her seat. Moka looked to the floor of the bus, deep in thought, "I wonder what could be troubling Tsukune." Moka pondered the possibilities for a moment then returned her head to an up-right position and looked to Tsukune, who was lost in thought looking at the passing scenery, once again. A light blush fell upon her face, she was enjoying being next to Tsukune in a peaceful, comfortable silence.

As if she could sense Moka being happy, Kurumu stood up and jumped over Moka landing on Tsukune. She took Tsukune by the back of his head and pulled him into her massive cleavage. "Oh Tsukune, what are we going to do for fun when we get to Kaien's house?" She asked tightening her hold on the poor boy. His face was turning a light purple color as he tried to reply, "I... Kuru.. Mu.. C.. An't.. Brea.. The..." He tried pushing her off but to no use, she had him in a death grip day-dreaming of them together. After hearing the commotion Gin looked back, "Moka looks pissed!" he noted to no one in particular. This in turn caught the girls' attention and they looked back as well to find Moka trying to pry the succubus off of Tsukune. Their eyes widened as they caught a glimpse of Tsukune's purple face. "We should probably go help, don't you think?" Ruby stated . The girls nodded then jumped out of their seats and ran back to help Moka and Tsukune. Gin was the first to get there due to the fact he's a werewolf which grants him the ability of speed. He grabbed Kurumu's waist and started tugging while Mizore whapped the back of her head trying to break her free of her dream. Yukari couldn't use her spells inside the bus because it was too much of an enclosed space, the same went for Ruby, so they assisted Mizore in knocking on the succubus's head with their wands. Kokoa just sat there and laughed. With one final tug, Gin managed to pull her off Tsukune, which caused them both to go over the seat behind them backwards landing with a loud thud.

"What the HELL was that for, Gin?!" Kurumu yelled, clearly pissed for being pulled out of her day-dream and away from her destined one. Gin rubbed the back of his head and replied, "You almost suffocated Tsukune, ow, look at him. His face was a deep purple by the time I got back here." They both got up and looked over the seat they had just gone over. Kurumu's eyes widened in shock at what she had done, and what she was seeing. "Tsukune... I'm sorry I got so wrapped up in dreaming, I.. I didn't realize." She thought to herself almost in tears.

Moka had pulled Tsukune close to her and caressed his head against her in a loving, non-suffocating way. He was taking deep breaths as his features slowly returned to normal. His eyes were closed tight. Moka realized Kurumu was looking and gave her the most life threatening death glare she had ever seen. "Oh God, I've really done it this time. I hope they forgive me, especially Tsukune." She thought as she slumped down into the seat.

Gin sat down next to Kurumu. Ruby and Yukari took the seats behind Moka and Tsukune. Kokoa stayed up near the front of the bus, her laughter died down after realizing the extent of Tsukune's situation and Mizore took the seat across the aisle on the right. Moka layed Tsukune's head in her lap and ran her fingers through his unruly brown hair. He started to snore a little bit and she couldn't help the tiny giggle that slipped from her mouth. She noted that his breathing was normal, she couldn't help but wonder when he had fallen asleep. "I could have sworn he was awake before I layed him on my lap." She trailed off in her thoughts then looked out of the window. Truth be told, Tsukune WAS awake before she layed him down, but as soon as his head hit her soft yet firm thighs, he was out, like a light.

Dream of a memory: Kaien and Tsukune were in his car driving around and talking, from "Brother Vampire" by arsenalfc1219

_"Have you ever noticed the facial expressions Moka gives you?" - Kaien_

_"Facial expressions? No, not really. Why?" - Tsukune_

_"One of the things I've noticed recently is the look on Moka's face whenever she looks at you, or mentions you." - Kaien_

_"Really?" - Tsukune_

_"Yeah, and I'll tell you what, it scares the living hell out of me." - Kaien_

_"Well.." - Tsukune_

**BOOM**

Tsukune felt like he was falling and he couldn't see anything. Grabbing at the air for something to grab to stop him, he finally landed on his back smashing it and his head. "FUCK! What the hell! That hurt." He screamed out loud as he started getting up, rubbing the back of his head. In the distance a bright white light appeared he heard a loud crash and a girl scream coming from that direction and figured he'd better go check it out. As he got closer the little spec of light grew bigger, and brighter until he reached the end. There was a final flash of light, which he had to close his eyes for. Once he opened them, he found himself on the trail to Yokai Academy. The little dirt one he first met Moka on. He looked over and almost fell back at the realization of what he was seeing, it was himself meeting Moka for the first time.

_"Have you ever noticed the facial expressions Moka gives you?" _Kaien's voice rang out.

He walked up to where Moka and himself had just fallen, and stared at Moka. "Her, face is lit up, with a blush, but that's only because she's embarrassed from knocking me over, right? Hey, I remember thinking she was cute, wait I'm blushing too?! Seriously." Hey, can you two see me?" Tsukune started waving his hands around but to no avail. "Hm, guess not. I still don't get why Kaien asked me that.. I just don't understand." Just then all the memories of him and Moka being alone together started to play as if he was in a flip book, both of them blushing and many of the times she sucked his blood, but among those the times Moka and him were about to kiss before getting interrupted. "Well, I know I like her, both of her, inner and outer, but Kaien hasn't even told her.. Has he? I just don't know..." His thoughts got cut off as the scene suddenly disappeared and he was enclosed in darkness falling again. As he was falling in his dream, his unconscious body's reflexes kicked in and clenched his fist roughly. It was much different this time, it felt, more real, as soon as he crashed into the end of the darkness he jolted up gasping for air. Slowly calming himself he looked around and seen all of his friends. He noticed they were first of all staring at him and second they were still on the bus. He then looked at Moka, who had a worried look pressed upon her features. "Are you alright Tsukune?" Tsukune sat up in his seat and rubbed his forehead. "Y-yeah, I'm okay Moka." He smiled and a small blush crept up onto her cheeks. He looked in amazement at her, thinking "That's the same... Same look she had in my dream.." "Um, that's good Tsukune. I got worried, you were kind of moving, a lot, in your sleep." She pointed to her knee, where his hand was while he slept. Tsukune's eyes followed her movement and looked wide eyed at the scratches. "Oh, Moka! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" He said as a frown formed on his face. She quickly put her hands up, waving them in protest and smiling. "No Tsukune, don't be sorry, it's alright! Really, you were probably having a bad dream or something. It's okay, I promise." He looked at her and felt his face get a little warm, "wait, how did my hand get on your knee anyway?" She dropped her hands at his question, folding them in her lap. It seemed to infuriate her blush. "Oh, uh, um, well.. You see, I layed your head in my lap so you could be comfortable, you were still awake, I think. I thought it'd be okay, because you looked tense, and tired." She trailed off as Tsukune's blush increased at the thought of his head on Moka's lap, "haha, thank you Moka. I appreciate it, very much." He said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Hey, look who finally decided to join us again!" Gin exclaimed after hearing Tsukune.

"So.. Sleep well Aono?" Gin asked with a smirk on his face. This caused the two teenagers to blush more. "Well, yeah, I did actually." Tsukune said bashfully, Gin shot Tsukune a knowing smile and a wink then returned to his original position. After hearing what Tsukune said Moka turned her head away from him to hide her smile. The group of girls gave Gin a glare and he blushed, shrinking down into his seat as if he were about to be beaten to death, then the girls told Tsukune that they were glad he was okay and went back to their thoughts.

An hour had passed since Tsukune's.. Near death experience with breasts. "Everyone in the bus is unusually quiet," he thought looking out of the window, his eyes caught a glimpse of a mansion. Tsukune looked to Moka and crossed his left arm over his chest to place it on Moka's left shoulder. She smiled at him, "His hands are really soft," she thought to herself. "Is that your brother's house, Moka?" Tsukune asked snapping her out of her thoughts. Moka looked out of the window, then back at Tsukune, "Yes" she replied happily.

The bus slowed to a stop in front of a ten by ten foot, black wrought iron gate. Tsukune and his friends' eyes widened as they studied the intricate design it held. The gate frame was an awkward shape, not a rectangle and not a complete square. The doors themselves were rectangular in shape, each door held mirrored hearts. The top heart being upside down and the bottom heart being right side up. In the center of each heart was beautiful scroll work, some in the form of an elongated "S" and others in various circle shapes, all branching out to cover the inside of the heart. On the outside of the hearts were straight bars laden with more scroll work, but not an overwhelming amount. The perimeter of the mansion seemed to have a 3 foot cobble stone wall with a 5 foot wrought iron fence bolted to the top. The cobble stone was a mixture of tan and gray; different shades of each. On the right side of the gate there was a plaque that was black with gold script, which read "1219 Akashiya."

A man with a security uniform was talking to the bus driver and Kokoa while the group was gawking at the mansion. Kokoa stood up and dismissed the guard then made her way to the rest of the teens. "Ahem, Moka, losers, brother is fixing to give the guard the order to let the bus through. Try to keep the drool in your mouth." Kokoa stated, clearly irritated. "What the hell, have they never seen a mansion before?" She thought as she walked back to her seat. That caught everyone's attention and they all sat back down. A moment later the bus started rolling forward through the gate and onto a loose gravel road. After about two minutes passed, they found themselves pulling into a drive-way type area in front of the mansion.

It was a modern mansion, tan in color with brown trim. It had a twenty by ten foot window, in the front on the right side. Some bushes were under it trimmed nice and neat into a formal rectangle. The left side held a similar but smaller window behind a couple of Italian Cypress Saplings that were in the shape of spears. The doors were wooden and stained mahogany with black curved handles.

Hikaru and Itsuki Yamaharu got up from their seats on the steps and looked at the bus. They were wearing simple white tee shirts along with their signature black leather racing jackets, dark blue denim jeans with tan boots. The twins also got haircuts; they had transformed from shaggy, wild hair to high and tight Caesar cuts. They were also sporting amber colored aviator sunglasses. They had grown up in a months time, put on some muscle and sculpted their bodies nicely. "Wow, they clean up nicely," Kurumu stated as she stared at the twins who were now walking down the steps. Everyone had gotten their bags and stepped off the bus by the time the twins reached them, except Tsukune. The lifted their sun glasses to the top of their heads, "Hey, Tsukune! You coming?" Itsuki yelled at him playfully. Tsukune grabbed his bag and headed for the door. Upon stepping out, Gin whacked him on the back of the head for being so slow.

"Bad dog, Ginei!" Hikaru scolded, slapping the back of Gin's head on Tsukune's behalf. Everyone laughed as Gin rubbed his head growling slightly. The twins grabbed Mizore, Ruby and kokoa's bags, Gin got Kurumu's bag, and Tsukune helped Moka with hers. As they were ascending the stairs they heard the buses engine roar to life again and drive off.

"Well, we're officially stuck now," Tsukune thought to himself, a small grin working on his lips. "As long as I have Moka here, I'll be perfectly fine."

The twins opened the mahogany doors and revealed a long hallway with glass doors at the end. Along the hall were various openings that lead to different parts of the mansion. To the right a few feet in, was an opening which lead to the living room. On the left was a closet. Halfway through to the left was an opening to the staircase, the first few steps sticking out of the opening. On the right, in line with the staircase's opening, there was another opening, which held a walkway that separated the living room and kitchen. A couple of feet down on the right was the doorway to the kitchen. To the left of that was another closet used as an extra pantry.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen.. And dog. Feel free to lounge around if you'd like. If you make a mess clean it up, Itsuki and I will head upstairs and place your luggage in your assigned rooms, then we will come down and show you to them. Sound okay to everyone?" Hikaru smiled as the guests shook their heads. Tsukune and Gin sat down the luggage they had next to the staircase for Hikaru and Itsuki to pick up when they were done with the others.

Gin, Mizore, Kurumu, Ruby, Yukari and Kokoa broke out of their group and made their way into the living room. Gin sat on the black leather "L" shaped couch. He turned on the 60 inch plasma screen TV which sat perched on top of the tan stone fireplace. Mizore and Kurumu both sat down next to Gin. Kokoa, Yukari and Ruby went outside which left Tsukune and Moka in the hall. Moka looked at him with a smile, "so Tsukune, what would you like to do?" He looked at her puzzled, "uh, I don't really mind as long as you're there." She blushed a little. "Oh Tsukune, um, well, would you mind if maybe I had a small snack? It's been a really long time since I have." She looked down embarrassed. He loosened his school tie then unbuttoned the first three buttons on his white school shirt, and tilted his head to the left, exposing the warm flesh of his neck. Surprised he was so okay with it and willing, she took him by his neck tie and gently pulled him close to her, pressing her lips to his neck she parted them slowly and pierced his skin with her fangs. Tsukune closed his eyes as he felt the warm mouth of Moka on his neck. Her lips tenderly resting on his skin, moving slowly with every sip she took. "Mmm," he whispered barely audible, but Moka heard and replied by pushing her fangs in a little bit deeper while she moved her hands slowly down his chest then wrapped her arms around his waist making their bodies as close as they could be.

"Uh, are we interrupting something?" Hikaru asked trying to bite back laughter. Tsukune's eyes shot open and realized what it probably looked like to them. Moka retracted her fangs and licked the wounds causing them to close and heal almost instantly. She moved away from Tsukune as quickly as she could, her face covered in embarrassment. Tsukune put his hand on the back of his head and gave an apologetic smile. "Uh, sorry, Moka was hungry, and I, let her drink some blood. Nothing bad or anything!" Moka had her hands folded and was looking down to hide her bright red face, "yeah, I couldn't help myself, I love Tsukune's blood, and the transfusion packs Kaien keeps here aren't the greatest in comparison to Tsukune." Tsukune blushed at the complement.

The twins looked at each other smiled and thought that they should carry on with what they were doing. "Why are you apologizing? Moka's a vampire, so um, duh, no need to apologize guys and of course she likes _**your **_blood." Tsukune looked at him, confused as hell. "Uh, what?" Itsuki smiled and said "nothing buddy, anyway, we came down here to collect all of you and show you to your rooms." Hikaru called out to the group, "Hey guys, we're going to show you all to your rooms!" Gin turned off the TV and got up followed by Mizore and Kurumu. "Hey where are the other three?" Hikaru asked. "They went outside, I think." Tsukune said. "Alright, I'll go see if I can find them, Hikaru, you should go ahead and show them to their rooms." Itsuki said as he started off towards the glass doors at the end of the hallway. "Okay, with that being said, if you'll all follow me please?" Hikaru went up the steps, the group following behind, took a right and came to yet, another hallway. This one is well lit though, and had carpet instead of hardwood floors. "Alright guys and gals, this is the hall containing your rooms, each room has it's own bathroom so no one has to fight and there is extra bathrooms around the house. Everything is already set in your rooms like luggage and such. Fresh clean towels and robes have been provided, as well as soap, herbs, toothpaste and anything else you might need for personal hygiene and comfort, also you get cable and a TV so you should be able to stay entertained if you find yourself not able to sleep. If you go back towards the stairs and keep going straight, that's where myself, Itsuki, Kaien, Ryo and Mrs. Akashiya will be, any problems that may occur, feel free to come see us, our names are on our doors. If you were to take a right at the stairs from here you'd walk into another couple of rooms, which hold numerous things for your pleasure. Once again though, you make a mess, YOU clean it up." Hikaru laughed then turned toward the stairs, "ah brother! You've found the missing ladies I see." Hikaru stated. Itsuki was out of breath by the time he got to the group. "Yes.. Haa.. But.. Haa.. Kokoa.. Haa.. Didn't want to.. Haa.. Come inside yet so.. Haa.. Had to re-assure her.. Haa.. She could go back.. Haa.. Had to case her.. Haa." Hikaru tried his best to hide his amusement. "You're the one who volunteered to fetch them, brother." Itsuki looked up to his brother with a 'no shit sherlock' look. "Aaaaanyway, back to business, as I already told the others, our rooms are at the other hall to the left of the staircase, and if any problems should arise, do not hesitate to see us." Hikaru continued, "Tsukune, your room is on the first right. Moka, second right. Gin, first left, Kurumu, second left. Kokoa third left. Yukari fourth right and Ruby fifth right." Itsuki had finally regained his breath, and added, "if you have problems with the room assignments, then feel free to bitch to either Ryo, or Kaien. We personally don't want to hear about that. It's three o' clock now, dinner is at five, lights out at eleven thirty. Breakfast is at nine every morning except Saturday which will be held at seven fifteen."

The group smiled and thanked the twins as they located the doors to their rooms and stepped in. The rooms were all the same, when you step in, there is a feather-top king size bed, headboard against the wall in the middle. Two nightstands on either side with lamps. A rectangular, deep brown dresser against the wall facing the foot of the bed. There was plenty of space between the bed and the dresser to walk and properly operate the dresser. On top of the dresser sat a 32-inch LCD TV, the cable box was seated next to the TV on the left side. The remotes were on the nightstand closest to the door. The rooms all had white walls with one blood red accent wall which was the wall the bed sat against. The carpet was an off white, the curtains that hung over the windows at the back wall were black. Under each window was a little bench. The bed had a reversible black to red comforter on it and the pillow cases were black. The door to the bathroom was on the left, at the far end of the room. Their luggages were all on top of the bed for the teens to unpack.

Tsukune sat down on his bed noting how soft it felt. "I wonder what Moka's doing," he thought laying back onto his bed. Moka was unpacking her bag, putting all her different clothing in its place. Everyone else for that matter was unpacking as well and freshening up for dinner. Moka opened her door and quietly walked to Tsukune's room then knocked. She didn't hear anything so she opened the door, slowly and looked inside. "Tsukune?" she whispered. All he did was turn over and mumble, Moka laughed to herself and closed the door. Upon turning around she saw Kurumu, hands on her hips, looking irritated. "Just what were you doing in my Tsukune's room, Moka?" She demanded. Moka bit her lip and replied innocently, "I was only checking on Tsukune, he's asleep, so don't bother him." "Yeah, right. You were going to go try and suck his blood again weren't you?!" Kurumu's anger becoming more noticeable. Moka blushed lightly, raising her hands in protest, "No! It isn't like that, I swear! I really was only checking on him. If you don't believe me then that's your problem to deal with not mine!" Moka went back to her room pissed off and upset then sat on her bed.

With a loud "humph" Kurumu stormed off to the living room. The group which had heard the argument, were now emerging from their rooms, making sure the coast was clear. They all went to the game room which was one of the "numerous other rooms" the twins talked about and hung out until it was dinner time. Tsukune slowly opened his eyes, yawing the sleep away. He looked to his alarm clock which read, 4:45. He decided to get up, clean his face and wash his hands before dinner. He left his room figuring everyone would be at the table by now, and descended the stairs. He reached the kitchen and looked over at the table, the workers were busy finishing up the last bit of food while everyone was gathered around. "Hey Tsukune, come sit, dinner is almost ready!" Kurumu called out, a smile on her face. He looked around and noticed Moka wasn't there. "Yeah, uh, where's Moka?" He asked, a hint of worry in his voice. Kurumu held her smile and replied, "I uh, I don't know Tsukune, I haven't seen her since I spoke with her earlier." Tsukune turned around and headed back up the stairs, to Moka's room. He gently tapped the door, and called out in a hushed tone, "Moka, you in here? Dinner is almost ready." There was no answer so he pushed the door open to find Moka laying in her bed, asleep. She had fallen asleep due to being tired from the trip and not having enough blood on top of being mad, which caused emotional stress on her body which in turn wore her out. "Oh my.. She looks, so beautiful and relaxed when she sleeps." Tsukune smiled and watched her for a minute then realized he should wake her up. He gently walked to her, and poked her on the side of her body, which made her smile and twitch unconscientiously. He smirked, got on top of her, with knees on either side of her hips and started tickling her. Moka's eyes opened as she started laughing and wiggling around underneath him.

"Tsukune! Hahahaha, s-stop! Haha, that, hahaha, t-t-tickles!" She tried pushing him off but it was no use, her laughing took all the energy she had. He finally decided it was enough and let her up. A tear in her eye and arms around her stomach she looked at Tsukune, who was now by the door, "you know, payback is a bitch right?" she smirked. Tsukune noticed she sounded like the other Moka when she said that. "Hm, I'll take my chances, sleepy head." He stuck his tongue out and ran out of the door just in time to miss her pillow attack. "Hey, are you trying to kill me with feathers now?!" Tsukune yelled. "No, I wouldn't say _kill _you." Moka replied with a smirk walking out of her door and to the stairs. She looked back at Tsukune who was heading toward her with a hand in his pocket and a hand on the back of his head. Once he reached her they began to go down the stairs. "Hey, I found her!" Everyone looked up to Tsukune, who was walking with Moka. "Just in time I see, have a seat Moka and Tsukune." Kaien said folding his news paper. Kaien was at the head of the table, his fiance to his right, and his mother to his left. Kurumu, Yukari and Kokoa were to the left, Gin, Ruby and Mizore on the right. Moka took a seat next to Kokoa, Tsukune followed her. As they sat down, Tsukune whispered to Moka, "I had no idea powerful vampires were so ticklish." She started to blush and back-handed Tsukune in the gut gently. "Oof," was the only sound he could make. Kaien heard all of it due to his vampiric hearing and smiled slightly, amusement clearly present.

The staff members came out, dishes in hand and placed a large black bowl in front of everyone at the table then went back into the kitchen to return with three big pots full of food. One was filled with plain white rice and the other two were filled with pot roast, carrots, potatoes, corn and green beans. The smell of the food was delightful and made everyone's mouth water. The staff began to serve the food, first putting the stew into the bowl then a hearty helping of white rice in the middle. One staff member asked what everyone wanted to drink. "Moka, Kokoa, Mrs. Akashiya and I will have tomato juice, mixed with transfusion packs." Kaien responded. The twins had asked for Dr. Pepper. Gin and Kurumu wanted Sprite. Mizore and Yukari replied with a vanilla milkshake and Tsukune and Ruby got Mellow Yellow. Once everyone had their drinks, Kaien held his up and cleared his throat, "To friends, family, and the close bond between us all. Thank you all for spending this time with my fiance and I. We appreciate it and I hope you all have fun." The group smiled, held up their glasses and cheered.

After the dishes had been cleared, Kaien addressed the group, "okay guys, we have a decently big day tomorrow, especially us men. We will be going into town to get fitted for suits and tuxes. The following day dance lessons are to begin, they are going to be held here, so don't worry, it'll only be for two days, because I think you all are going to learn quickly, considering they're going to be six hours long each day." Tsukune blurted out, "six hours!? Really Kaien?" "It's better than an hour for six days, or would you prefer that?" Kaien replied. "Uh, on second thought, six hours a day really isn't all that bad." Tsukune mentally face palmed himself thinking about how much of a pain in the ass it was going to be to have to spend six hours trying to learn how to dance while the girls fought over him. He let out a small groan then smiled. "At least it's only two days," he tried convincing himself that it'd be okay, but somehow didn't believe it one bit. Kaien got up and reminded everyone to be up and ready to go by breakfast time which was at nine in the morning. The group groaned then retired to their rooms for the night. Tsukune thought to himself as he climbed into bed, "this is going to be a long two weeks, I hope everything at least goes alright." He smiled, it was going to be okay, he had Moka with him. Tsukune had just turned off the lights when he heard a knock at his door. "Tsukune? A-are you asleep yet?" He knew that voice all too well.

He got up and opened his door slowly and smiled at the familiar face which was dimly lit by the hallway lights. "No, Moka, come in?" She smiled at his invitation and was happy the lights in his room were off. "What did you need Moka?" Tsukune asked curiously. "I, well, I didn't really drink my tomato juice at dinner tonight, I told you I didn't like the transfusion packs Kaien kept, right?"

"Well, yeah, but wha-" Tsukune was cut off when he felt himself get pushed onto the bed. Moka crawled on top of him, pinning him in place.

"Tsukune.." Moka whispered as she bent down, getting closer to his neck. "Please Tsukune, I didn't get to finish earlier, and I'm so thirsty."

Tsukune smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"Go ahead Moka, it's okay."

As soon as the words left his mouth he felt her lips on his neck. He shivered as she slowly opened her mouth against his neck and sank her fangs into his flesh. Slowly drinking his blood, savoring the sweetness. A small moan left Tsukune's mouth before he could stop it, which caused Moka to close her eyes and shudder a little. Tsukune picked his arms up and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her onto him, minutes passed and Moka had her fill, pulled out her fangs and sealed up the wound she'd caused by tracing it with her tongue. She sat up on Tsukune and his arms fell to his side. "T-thank you so much Tsukune, nothing compares to your blood." Tsukune smiled and sat up a little, "You're welcome Moka. It's no problem at all." She smiled and got off of him, walking towards the door, she turned to him and said, "goodnight Tsukune, thank you again for the late night snack. I'll see you tomorrow." "Goodnight Moka, sleep well." He said and smiled to himself as she shut the door behind her. "Tomorrow's going to be a pain." with that thought and a small groan, Tsukune closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Moka sat down on her bed and thought to herself, "Tsukune is so sweet, he lets me drink his blood, he watches out for me and everything. I really do like you Tsukune and I can understand why everyone else does as well, I'm going to have to put my all into it." Moka layed herself in her bed, closed her eyes and thought of Tsukune before falling asleep. A light unconscious sigh left her lips as she smiled in her slumber, "Tsukune..."

I'd like to thank everyone who reads this and urge you to leave a review to let me know how it was. Arsenalfc1219 gave me the rights to his fanfiction. I've been out of the writing game for a while now and have forgotten how this site works for the most part (haha yeah, sad I know) but I'm back into writing and figured I'd tackle this, just because. Arsenalfc1219 originally started this, the sequel to his brother vampire, but I decided to take his start and add to it and fill in some stuff. I hope you all like it, I apologize for any mistakes I've made. I revived this story and hopefully my start is good. I thought so anyway. Have a good night or day wherever you are when you read this! Again thank you! :)


	2. Secrets and a Vampire

AN: I want to thank everyone who's read chapter one and I hope you like chapter two. :) I don't have any set schedule for updating, but it will be as soon as I can.

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters, places or items from the Rosario + Vampire Universe! I have been given the rights to this story and it's characters, places and items the original author created.**** I base everything very LOOSELY off the anime and manga, for the most part it is my OWN thoughts.**

Okay just so all of you know, the original author had said or explained why Adaru (Issa) was mad at him (Kaien), but I've decided to put it in the sequel for my own reasons. You can go look for yourself, BrotherVampire by aresenalfc1219. Also this is mainly going to revolve around Tsukune and Moka. The others are just kind of there, but will hold some significance and have places in the story.

I'd like to thank my friend who helps me a lot and gives me kind words of encouragement, Shadowwolf08! Go check her stories out, you will not regret it. Okay, enough of my jabbering, ONTO THE STORYYYY!

XXXXXX

"AAAAGH!" Tsukune sat up in his bed rapidly panting and in cold sweats. His heart was beating fast feeling as though it was going to pound through his chest. He was terrified. He started trying to re-calling his dream he had just a few minutes ago but kept drawing blanks. "What the hell, I just had that dream, now, it's completely gone, like it was erased from my memory." He slowly stated, his breathing returning to normal.

The first to hear Tsukune scream out was Kaien, Moka, Mrs. Akashiya and Kokoa. Gin and the twins were next to shoot up out of bed followed by the rest. The door to Tsukune's room was flung open as if someone were dying, and Moka was the first in then everyone else, seemingly all ready for combat.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried.

"Are you okay, Tsukune?!" Kurumu screamed out, worried as can be and pounced on the poor boy, smothering him in her breasts through a body hugging silk night gown.

"We heard you scream, we thought something bad happened." Mizore stated, calm cool and collected, sitting next to them trying to forcefully remove the succubus. The rest of the group chimed in, saying how they got worried, except Kokoa who just brushed it off as him being a weak human.

"Kurumu, please let him go. I need to have a word with him." Kaien said, his voiced boomed aloud the now noisy room. That snapped everyone out of worry, and caused them to look at Kaien. "Well, everyone out, NOW!" Clearly irritated now. He knew why Tsukune screamed and he needed to talk to him, now.

Kurumu quickly let go of Tsukune and got up from his bed along with the rest of the girls. Tsukune had a dumbfounded look on his face at the events that had just transpired. Moka looked at him worried, as did the rest. She looked back to Kaien and furrowed her brow, "I wonder what he's talking about." As if he could hear her thoughts he looked back, "Moka, you're to stay here as well, I need to tell you something and it's clear that I need not wait any longer." He then averted her gaze, looking out of the window in the room and sighed.

"Well, we will all be here if you need us, Tsukune." Gin added before walking out of the room and into his own. Slowly each of his friends added their own agreement to Gin's words as they left. All that remained in the room were Tsukune, Moka, Kaien, Ryo, Mrs. Akashiya and the twins.

"Do you want us here too, Kaien?" Itsuki broke the silence, Hikaru nodded in agreement. "No, I can manage myself for the time being, I will let you know if I require your assistance." He smiled at his two best friends who then returned it on their way out. "Mom, after this I may need you to assist Moka, that goes for you too Ryo. I can handle Tsukune." Kaien turned to Tsukune and his smile faded.

"Wait, handle me? What the hell for?" Tsukune's face held a worried expression as he suddenly blurted out.

"Don't fret, not yet anyway, you didn't do anything wrong, I just need to talk to you." Kaien's voice now tinted with worry.

"You have our word, son." Mrs Akashiya walked over to her son and gently squeezed his shoulder, Ryo following behind doing the same to his other shoulder.

"Indeed Kaien." She said reassuring him that she would help Moka. He sighed.

"Okay, will you two stand by the door please? Moka, you too, I will be there in a minute," He asked and all three women did as instructed. Kaien sat on the bed next to Tsukune, "I know you're probably a bit worried, as you should be, but at the same time you have nothing to worry about, I promise. I will be back in just a minute. I need to go tell Moka, my mother and Ryo something very important." He gave Tsukune a genuine smile and small pat on the back.

"Oh.. Okay Kaien." Fear present in his voice and on his face, he watched as Kaien motioned for the women to walk through the door and they did so, followed by him closing the door.

"Ryo, Moka and mom, please follow me to my study."

Kaien reached the door to his study, turned around and made sure the women were behind him before continuing on. He opened the door, holding it open until the last one walked through, he then gently closed it.

"Ladies, please have a seat, right in front of my desk." Kaien began, walking around to sit in his brown leather executives chair. There were three seats side by side with enough room in-between to allow them to get in comfortably. Moka was looking around the room in amazement. There were shelves of books covering all of his walls from top to bottom. The room itself had to be at least 25ft high and 50ft wide. It was furnished in deep red couches, a black rug and dark wood tables and chairs. The only light the was the candles on said tables.

Kaien sighed loudly to break Moka's gazing session, it worked, she turned her head towards her brother, her face in a light blush due to embarrassment.

"S-sorry oniichan," she stumbled with her words a little. Kaien smiled at his little sister then waved a hand to dismiss her worries, "don't apologize Moka, you were only looking around." He sighed dreading what was next. "Moka, do you remember the reason _father _and I have been fighting and not getting along well since about, ten years ago, when I was like, thirteen?"

She nodded and began, "wasn't it because you were disrespectful to him for something and rebelled a lot and got in the way of something and he sent you to live with mom?" She bit her tongue, hoping she didn't hurt her brother.

Kaien looked at her, "what I am about to tell you is very important Moka, it would be wise to pay close attention, okay? Also it involves what I told you while ago at the festival. I didn't get into specifics there but I will now, I'll start it all over though so I can make it clear, alright?" She shook her head yes. Kaien closed his eyes before starting again.

"Moka, ten years ago our father tried to make a deal with another really wealthy clan. He told the man that his son could have his pick of any of the Shuzen girls. His son picked you out of all of them. Our father agreed to just give you to some sleaze ball to marry! It would have been effective in about 6 months from now. I thought otherwise, so I ran to your room and told you to get dressed and to pack a small bag with clothes and items you'd want to take with you wherever you went. Well, you did then I grabbed you and put you on my back, remember the piggy back up the hill? After that we found a piece of crap Toyota and I hot-wired it. I decided to bring you to our mothers home. At least I knew that I'd be able to live with you and help protect you from being forced to marry someone you do not love. Our mother has known since then, but we never told you or father that we knew. She kept making excuses for us. For that mother I am truly sorry and grateful." Mrs. Akashiya nodded, and motioned for him to continue. "I've told Ryo about this before as well that's why she's here now, I love you Moka, with all of my heart, you're my little sister and I'd do anything to protect you. That's why when I fought with father a while ago at the festival, I made a deal with him. You may not like this but I had to do something. I told him to give me until your seventeenth birthday to find you a full-blooded vampire fiance that we would both approve of. We discussed conditions, all of which are mine. They were that I got to choose your fiance, and he has NO say, marriage doesn't get considered until 6 years after the engagement, and he has to pay for you and your fiance to go to college, no matter where it is. He reluctantly said yes." Kaien sighed and thought about if he should tell her that he wants it to be Tsukune or not, a minute passed and he decided against it, "Id rather not get her hopes up yet, I haven't even talked to Tsukune yet," he frowned at his thoughts. "That's all Moka. I needed to tell you why father hates me so much, in fact he wants me dead, I ruined a 'business deal' but I don't care, you're my sister and I love you, I had to do something. You're not an object father can just give away to benefit himself!" Kaien was getting worked up and decided he should leave it at that for now. Ryo and Mrs. Akashiya both gave Kaien a look, which meant they understood his reasoning for not telling Moka who he'd chosen for her yet. He smiled faintly then looked to his younger sister who had tears swelling in her eyes.

"Moka, I'm so sor-" Kaien was cut off by Moka jumping up, not holding the tears back any longer. "Kaien, thank you, I love you so much, you're my older brother and I hold so much respect for you. I can't believe that father would honestly let that happen to me. Thank you mother for helping too. I love you." Moka was shaking and everyone rushed to her side to hold her. Kaien finally broke the silence.

"Hey, I didn't tell you one of the funny parts, after we got to mom's house I called Hikaru and Itsuki and made them tow the car back up to the owners on their bikes." Kaien smiled when he heard Moka laugh a little.

"That's mean!" She laughed more.

"Hey! I had to stay with you!" Kaien said holding his hands up in defense. Moka sniffed and hugged her brother again.

"Thank you Kaien. One thing though, if you love me so much, then will you let me pick?" She looked at him with pleading eyes, Kaien frowned and thought, "I want to surprise her, but if I say yes it won't be.. What to do?!" He was snapped out of his thoughts by Moka squeezing him.

"Uh, unfortunately no Moka, then I wouldn't be holding up my end of the deal you know." He replied painfully, hoping she wouldn't hate him after. She frowned and thought for a minute.

"Okay, I trust you oniichan but remember the person I marry is the person I have to give myself to, and carry their children!" She smiled as her brother went from a look of pain to a look of anger and worry.

"Yeah, don't remind me! You know damn well I don't like thinking of that!" He glared at her, she stuck out her tongue and said, "Then don't mess up." He sighed in defeat for show, truth be told, he didn't mind thinking of it at all as long as she was with Tsukune. Kaien trusted him and knew they'd be perfect for each other, he knew Tsukune deep down loved Moka and would do anything in the world for her. Look at the way he looks at her! He stands by her side no matter what. Father would agree as well, he didn't kill Tsukune the first time they'd met and Tsukune got what he went to see him for. Kaien smiled.

Ryo and Mrs. Akashiya were trying to hide their laughter at Kaien and Moka's argument. They really were brother and sister. Mrs Akashiya walked to her daughter. "Sweetheart, let's get you back up to bed, we all have a long day tomorrow and it's really late." Moka smiled at her mother, nodding, then said goodnight to Kaien and her soon-to-be sister in law. Mrs. Akashiya and Moka made their way up to her room quietly.

Ryo turned to her handsome fiance, "I love you Kaien. You're so protective and I know you'll make a great father some day. I can't wait until I am married to you. Tsukune reminds me a lot of you, you know? They remind me of us actually, only they like being around each other. That's why I know they're destined, they already act like a couple. We need to talk to his 'friends' or do you want to wait and let them do it?" She smiled when he blushed at her unexpected compliments then blushed herself as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I think we need to let them do it on their own, but I now have to push Tsukune because time is almost up. They do resemble us quite a bit, dear. I love you too and mom was right, it's late and we have long days ahead of us tomorrow. I think we need to get up to bed." She smiled as he gave a peck to her neck then took off toward the rooms. She followed and retired into her own room.

Kaien thought to himself as he walked toward Tsukune's room, "I really hope our feelings about him are right." He sighed then knocked on Tsukune's door, not hearing a response he opened it to find Tsukune sound asleep. Not wanting to wake him up Kaien decided to return to his bedroom for some much needed rest. "I'll have to talk to him tomorrow." he mumbled to himself as he crawled into his bed.

Mrs. Akashiya had calmed her slightly scared and worried daughter down then made her way back to her room and got into her bed. "Kaien couldn't have chosen any better for Moka. I really hope that Tsukune feels that way too, oh if he doesn't Moka will be heartbroken. It's so clear that she loves him, Tsukune's a bit harder to read though, he seems to love her, I just don't think he realizes it yet." She smiled faintly pondering possibilities as sleep consumed her.

Tsukune slowly opened his eyes when he heard loud noises, looking around the room to find the terrible screeching, he finally found it and gave it a good WHAP,. His alarm clock read seven thirty am. Tsukune shuffled his body out of his warm, cozy nest of blankets, as soon as his feet touched the carpet and he stood up, he regretted leaving the bed. After getting over his regret he gathered his clothes that he was going to wear out for the day, which consisted of a pair of clean boxers, blue jeans and a black T-shirt, he grabbed a towel then made his way into his bathroom. "I wonder what Kaien wanted to talk to me about last night, it seemed important. I need to apologize for falling asleep." Tsukune thought to himself as he stepped into the shower. As soon as he was done, he stepped out, dried off then dressed himself. "I wonder if everyone else is awake yet." Tsukune quietly opened his door then shut it behind him as he started off towards the stairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he could smell breakfast being cooked, which caused his mouth to water in response. He walked into the kitchen to sneak a peek.

Moka was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching The Looney Tunes Show. She was wearing a simple pink V-neck with a black skirt. She looked over when she heard footsteps to see Tsukune sneaking around the corner. She smiled and thought, "you know, I could scare him, but am I really that mean?" She got up quietly from the couch and moved to behind Tsukune, reaching out for his sides, she gently poked them and yelled "Boo!"

Tsukune's eyes widened as he jumped into the air yelping, "AHHHH!" He fell on his ass then looked up at the culprit. "Moka..." She giggled and offered her hand to him to help him up. He gratefully accepted. The teens made their way over to the sofa and sat down shoulder to shoulder. They blushed and looked away from each other.

"So, why on earth did you scare me like that?" He asked after some time had passed looking at her.

"Well, I did say that I was going to get you back for tickling me right?" She replied with a smirk. All he could do was sit there in silence. They watched TV for a little while then realized it was almost nine and laughed as they watched their group come down stairs, Kokoa not being there, clearly pissed off and tired from having to wake up at such ungodly hours.

Kurumu noticed Tsukune and Moka sitting on the couch and decided to try to part them. She smiled devilishly at the thought that had crossed her mind. Before she could react Yukari had dropped a golden washtub on her head. "What was that for brat?" Screamed Kurumu who was now rubbing her head.

"I seen the look on your face, can't you just leave it be for now? You'll get your chance." Yukari said in a matter of fact tone.

"Humph! Just who do you think you are telling people to wait around for their destined ones?" Kurumu was seething, how dare the witch tell her to leave it be!

"Don't get mad at Yukari for telling the truth!" Ruby butt in.

"Stay out of this Ruby, this isn't your fight." Kurumu shot Ruby a death glare which cause Ruby to cross her arms in protest.

"I am not scared of you nor am I afraid to fight you."

"Fine, I'll just take you all on then, how about that?" Kurumu's eyes darkened as her claws began to grow.

Tsukune and Moka then stared wide eyed at the display. All the girls were about to fight, while the twins and Gin stood there in shock. The teens got up and quickly ran over to defuse the situation.

"Kurumu, please calm down okay?" Moka asked almost pleading.

"Yeah, there's no reason to fight really, can't we all just get along as friends, please?" Tsukune added hoping to calm her down. The last thing he needed was Kaien's home destroyed because of the girls fighting over him.

"Stay out of this Tsukune, and as for you Moka, you're the worst. Tsukune you don't look at us the way you look at her! Why Tsukune?!" Kurumu looked at Tsukune then let a tear fall. He quickly tried to pull her into a hug but she smacked him so hard he went flying into the wall leaving a dent.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried. Tsukune fell unconscious due to his head taking most of the impact. Mizore jumped in front of Kurumu and started to freeze her feet to the ground. Kurumu sliced at the snow fairy with her claws, causing Mizore to lose focus and stop her freezing.

"Kurumu stop! Look at what you've done to Tsukune!" Moka yelled out almost crying while she held Tsukune's head in her lap. Kurumu didn't even bother to look, she was beyond gone at that point. Her anger had gotten the better of her. Yukari and Ruby stood side by side with Mizore who now had a cut on her cheek. The kitchen staff were still cooking, ignoring the teens as if nothing were happening. Yukari pulled out her tarot cards then sent them in Kurumu's direction, only to have them blocked by her wings. The twins decided that it was time to step in.

"Yukari, Ruby, Mizore, we have it from here, go help Moka with Tsukune." Hikaru said, irritated.

"Hey, I'm in this too. I got your six, bro." Gin called out, joining the twins. They formed a triangle with Kurumu in the middle and Itsuki yelled out,

"how are you going to get out of this one? My my, Lady Succubus, looks like you're trapped." He smiled when she looked at him then felt a shiver of fear attack his insides when he saw the look in her eyes.

"Uh, guys, she's not playing around. She wants everyone dead." Itsuki was trembling now. Hikaru and Gin looked at Itsuki and wondered why the sudden change of heart.

Ruby, Yukari, and Mizore all found their way to Moka and asked if she needed any help, just as Moka was about to reply she looked down at Tsukune, he barely opened his eyes. "Moka, we need the other you now... I'm sorry... I don't like sealing either of you, but please?" His voice weak and breathy. "You need to stop Kurumu before she kills everyone." She smiled and took his hand placing it on her rosary.

"It's okay Tsukune, I have to protect you." She then tugged on his hand which caused the rosary to fall off. Blinding everyone with a sudden burst of light her body transformed into her inner self, her true form, silver flowing hair, and crimson eyes and a more mature body. She looked down at the boy and couldn't help a ping of pain strike her heart.

"What the hell was that?" She wondered. She stood there with her hand on her hip staring daggers into Kurumu's eyes.

Just as inner Moka was about to speak her brother, mother and sister in law descended the stairs. "Well well well, Kurumu, how sad. You damage my home and one of my other guests. That's not very nice." Kaien smirked at his now in true form sister. "So little sister, what do you want to do with this girl?" Moka turned towards her brother and gave an evil smile. "Wow, really? That's kind of harsh even for you, but alright I guess if you want." Kaien then started to release the spell which caused him to look human. He was now in his true form as well. Kurumu's eyes widened in fear as she looked at the two S class vampires in front of her. Moka took a step forward closing the distance, Kaien following behind. "I hate replacing these damned doors, you know? Oh well, this time it's for a good cause."

Moka growled baring her fangs at Kurumu, "I think it's time you learned your place once and for all." With that her and her brother jumped up and kick Kurumu as hard as they can in the gut, causing her to fly back, crash through the doors and to the middle of the lawn. The twins, Gin, Yukari, Ruby, and Mizore all looked shocked. They had never seen such a better team.

"I guess the training I gave you really helped huh?" Kaien smiled at his little sister.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind sparring more though, maybe some other time. I need to see if Tsukune's okay."

"Right, I'll help, hopefully our kick knocked Kurumu out of whatever came over her." He said.

"It better have, or next time I really will kill her, and without hesitation." Moka said, anger overwhelming her. She sat down next to Tsukune then pulled his head into her lap once more, he still held the rosary.

"Kaien, you think maybe we can get the tailor to come here and take measurements while he's in bed resting?" Moka asked looking up.

Kaien shook his head, "Yeah, I'm sure I can make that possible. I don't think he'd mind too much. Ryo, mom, have either of you seen my cellphone?"

Ryo smiled at her soon to be husband while reaching into his pants front pocket.

"Right where you left it honey." Kaien smiled and took his cellphone from Ryo giving her a slight kiss on the cheek.

Moka looked at Tsukune then out at Kurumu who was still laying in the grass. "How dare you hurt Tsukune." She thought then the look of anger appeared on her face. Hikaru teased "Moka loves Tsukuneeeee," as he slipped into the kitchen to avoid any glares.

Moka ignored him though, then picked Tsukune up and started walking up the stairs. "One of you should go see if Kurumu is alright." She said, her voice hoarse with anger.

Moka quietly returned Tsukune to his room, laying him on his back in the center of his bed. Moka sighed, "why do I get like this around you? I like you, but as a friend, right?" Moka shook her head then watched as Tsukune shuffled in his sleep. "Yes, I care for you but as a friend." She nodded trying to make herself believe that. She new her outer self adored Tsukune, but her? No way, that was not possible, her pride would not allow it. She sighed once more as she walked to the left side of his bed, gently pulling herself in. She sat with her head and upper back pressed to the wall, her lower back was at an angle resting against two pillows, and her legs were stretched out, feet crossed.

Tsukune's body felt warmth and without him knowing, he moved closer to the source. He pulled his arm up as he turned onto his stomach and gently laid it across Moka's waist. Moka's face turned bright red as she opened her eyes at his sudden movements. "Tsu-Tsukune?" She whispered. He gave a little snore in reply and Moka couldn't help the giggle that bubbled in her throat. She quickly covered her mouth, and closed her eyes again. She figured she'd let him be comfortable for a while.

Mizore had ran out to Kurumu to check and see if she was still alive. "Kurumu!" She yelled kneeling down.

"What happened?" Kurumu asked confused.

"Uh well you kind of knocked Tsukune out and started to fight us. You left a hole in the wall with Tsukune's head." Mizore said, looking down.

"Oh my gosh, I-I don't remember! The last thing I do remember was walking down the stairs and seeing Moka with Tsukune then everything went black!" Kurumu's eyes widened as tears began to fall. Mizore took the succubus in her arms and held her tight.

"It's okay Kurumu, you probably didn't mean anyone or anything harm, right?" Mizore said gently rocking Kurumu in her arms.

"R-right. Th-Thank you Mizore." Kurumu replied, tears still falling.

Mizore pulled back then brushed the pads of her thumbs under Kurumu's eyes, wiping the tears away, smiling, "don't thank me Kurumu, I-I'm your friend, and this is what I'm here for." Mizore stood up holding her hand out. "Though, I really must warn you, you pissed inner Moka off." Mizore continued walking towards the front door.

"Oh, great. Just when I think it couldn't get any worse." Kurumu said mentally cursing herself. Mizore turned around and looked at her. "Don't worry, I'm here for you." She smiled then started walking inside, Kurumu close behind her.

Everyone looked up from the kitchen table to see Mizore and Kurumu walk in. Kaien was the first to speak up. "So, you finally deciding to join us?"

"Y-yeah, u-um, I'm so sorry about earlier, I don't know what got into me." Kurumu started, slowly stepping out from behind Mizore.

"Well, it isn't me you should be apologizing to technically. Anyway, we saved you and Mizore a plate of breakfast as well as Moka and Tsukune. I think you should take it to them, and apologize then leave them be. Who all agrees?"

"I do." Mrs. Akashiya spoke up.

"Same with us." The twins said in unison.

"It's the least you can do." Ryo said, irritated.

"Yeah." Yukari chimed in.

"I have no clue what happened today, but it seems like you should." Kokoa said. She had finally managed to wake herself up and come downstairs.

"I'd offer to help, but you've made your bed. Now lay in it." Ruby said, crossing her arms. Gin nodded in agreement. Kaien looked to Mizore and gave her a knowing smile, which caused her to blush. Everyone watched, wondering what happened.

"What about you Mizore? Do you feel as though Kurumu should go say sorry?"

"Yes, I do." Mizore replied as she turned around. "What you did was wrong, but it wasn't unforgivable." Kurumu smiled a little and nodded, "you're right, thank you. Kaien, where's the plates? I need to go apologize."

Kaien smiled then got up to pass the plates to Kurumu. He stood in front of her then leaned in, pushing his lips close to her ear and whispered,

"someone here loves you, but it isn't Tsukune, take it as you may. At the end of the day you can be miserable chasing someone you'll never have, or you can have someone who would do anything to make you happy. Eventually Tsukune will decide, but do you really think he'll choose you?" Kaien pulled back, and watched as Kurumu's face went from shock, to understanding and knowing. She smiled and thanked him then made her way up to Tsukune's room. She knocked quietly, and heard someone faintly say "come in," so she opened the door slowly to find Moka and Tsukune laying in bed, his arm around her.

She smiled and walked closer to the bed, "h-here, I wanted to apologize and bring you two your breakfast. How I acte-" Kurumu was cut off by Moka growling.

"Listen, you shouldn't be apologizing to me. You should however be apologizing to him. He's the one who got the blunt end of your rage. All he did was try to calm you down so you didn't make a mistake. All you care about is yourself, Kurumu." Moka finished and noticed Kurumu looking down at the ground.

"Yeah, I know, but you you also use Tsukune for your own personal benefit. You drink his blood every single day, sometimes without even asking, how do you think he feels about it? Don't you think that maybe that makes us even?" Kurumu said in a low growl, getting irritated at the vampire.

"You know what Kurumu? I'll ask him exactly how he feels about it. If he says he doesn't want me to drink his blood, I'll go back onto transfusion packs and will leave him alone as far as drinking his blood. If he says he doesn't mind, then you have to back off and start moving on."

Kurumu was shocked, "what does you drinking his blood have anything to do with me trying to win his heart?"

Moka growled again, "he's mine, Kurumu. He is my familiar, he is my life line as far as right now. I can't let you take that away. So like I said, if he approves then you stop trying to force yourself into his heart. You should understand though, that you can still be friends. That is what I am offering, take it or leave it."

Kurumu sighed, "fine, if and only if he says he doesn't mind, or likes when you do it, I will take it easy with him."

Moka smirked a little. "Fine. Now I suggest you leave so he can rest."

Kurumu balled her fist up but realized that Moka had a point. "Fine." With that Kurumu walked out of Tsukune's room shutting the door behind her.

Moka sat there and started racking her brain for any possibility as to why she said those things and got so defensive over Tsukune, she found one, but she refused to believe it. She sighed then began to eat her breakfast, she continued to let Tsukune keep his arm around her. She mentally scolded herself for it though. She finished eating then set the plate down to the right on the bedside table. Tsukune moved his arm and Moka felt slightly disappointed as his warmth left her.

Tsukune hummed a little while stretching. Moka smiled a little, turning her head to hide it. He rolled over onto his back and smiled up at her. "Moka?" He asked trying to fight back the sleep. Moka looked at him and gently flicked his nose, "about time sleepy-head." She said then immediately regretted it as her blush deepened. "Why the hell did I just do that?!" She thought to herself.

"Well, I can't help it! I was tired, and getting knocked out doesn't help." Tsukune said sitting up in his bed. Moka looked at him then tilted her head, "you remember? Good, then you shouldn't have a concussion."

Tsukune smiled then sniffed the air, "crap! Missed breakfast, didn't I?" He shyly scratched the back of his head. Moka still looking at him pointed to his bedside table, "no, it's right there, actually they just finished downstairs I think, so maybe all of us can still go get our measurements taken at the tailors, instead of him coming here. I wonder if Kaien has called already, I better go check." Moka stood up , grabbed her plate and started walking to the door.

"Moka.." Tsukune looked to her.

"Yeah?" Moka turned around.

"Thank you for staying with me until I woke up it was-" Tsukune was cut off by Moka, "no need to thank me Tsukune, we're friends." With that Moka exited the room leaving behind a confused Tsukune. He began eating his breakfast in bed being careful to not make a mess.

Moka made her way down the stairs to find everyone in the living room. She called out to Kaien. "Hey, you already call the tailor?"

"No why?" Kaien looked to his sister.

"Tsukune's up and I figured since it's still early we can all still go into town to get them done." Moka said placing her dishes in the sink.

"Uh, well I think that's a good idea. You in Ryo? You take the girls I take the guys?" Kaien asked his fiance.

She nodded and gave a warm smile to Moka, "are you going to put your rosary back on? Do you have to? I wanna spend time with you." Ryo pleaded.

"I really should though Ryo, but, I guess one day wouldn't completely hurt." Moka smiled as Ryo gently hugged her.

Tsukune came down in time enough to see Ryo back away from Moka, who was smiling. He smiled then tripped down the last step causing everyone in that walkway to look, which was only Moka and Ryo. Ryo laughed gently and Moka stifled a giggle. Tsukune got off his butt, picked up his plate and took it to the sink. He turned around to find everyone staring at him. He flushed with embarrassment, "what? What did I do?" He began looking around him and checking himself to make sure there wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

"Nothing, nothing at all lover-boy." Gin said in a matter of fact tone, and everyone shot him a questioning glare. "It's just a nickname to tease him calm down people! You all look as though I said something in another language!" Gin went back to reading the paper. Kaien smiled at Tsukune. "Okay, I guess we should be going now, yes?" Ryo stood next to Kaien, "yes, I think you're right, the sooner we get this done, then it's one less thing to worry about." She smiled and kissed Kaien's cheek.

"Okay, Itsuki, Hikaru and Gin, you three are to ride together. Ryo, you and Moka take Ruby, Yukari and Kokoa. Mother, you can take Mizore and Kurumu. I'll be taking Tsukune, I still need to talk to him." Kaien finished as he bent down to get his jacket.

"Yay! I get to ride with big sister! Hehehe!" Kokoa beamed.

"Too bad you're sitting in the back with Yukari and Ruby." Moka chimed in.

"I don't care, I'll still be with you!" Kokoa replied as Moka sighed. The rest of the day was going to be as long as this morning.

"Oh yeah, speaking of that, Kaien I meant to apologize for falling asleep last night before we had a chance to talk." Tsukune gave an apologetic smile to Kaien.

"No need to apologize Tsukune, I understand, I was tired myself so no worries." Kaien then put his jacket on. "Okay guys, let's hit it! I'll be leading though, followed by Ryo, then Mrs. Akashiya then Gin. Okay?" With that everyone went down to the garage and piled into the vehicles they would be taking for the day. Everyone started the cars then followed behind Kaien as he drove down his loose gravel driveway and to the gate.

"Good afternoon Mr. Akashiya!"

"Good afternoon George. I need you to open the gate and let all of us through if that isn't any trouble for you."

"Not at all sir!" George gave Kaien a smile then walked back into his booth to open the gate. Once the gate was opened Kaien and everyone made their way onto the street.

"So, Tsukune?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Have you thought about which member of your harem you'll be choosing as your partner?"

Tsukune nearly choked at the sudden question. " N-no, they aren't my 'harem' they are just my friends."

"That isn't what they seem to think. Anyway, I have something to tell you, it's about Moka."

"What about Moka?" Tsukune questioned Kaien intently.

Kaien smiled then rolled down his window, things were about to become much different now. "I wonder how he'll take it all?" Kaien thought to himself.

"Technically Moka is supposed to be getting married in six months." Kaien finally blurted out.

Tsukune went red in the face then clenched his fists tightly, he was seething. He looked over to Kaien then yelled as loud as he could, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE MARRIED IN SIX MONTHS AND WHO THE HELL TO?!"

AN: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I hope I didn't make too many mistakes haha, it's 4:30 in the morning so I hope that's an okay reason. Anyway, have a good night/day wherever it is for you when you read. Until next time! -CJ


	3. Suits, Coffee and a Vampire

**AN: I'd like to take the time right now and say that each chapter is going to be roughly only about 6,000 words, I might make them longer later. Also, apologize for not getting to the actual tailor's place in chapter two but, I will in this chapter, and you will find out what at least Moka and Tsukune are going to be wearing. I also plan on taking this story fairly slow, I don't like rushed stories, at all so bear with me. It starts to get a bit more interesting around here, a hidden truth gets told in this chapter (it isn't that massive yet) anyway and again, I DO NOT RUSH MY STORIES, I TAKE TIME TO LAY THEM OUT. That darn Kaien and Ryo really have planned certain things muahahah! I'd like to thank everyone who's followed and MorningGale, is not having much to say a good thing? Kind of confused me a bit there lol! Would like to give thanks to Shadowwolf08 again! Hopefully you all like where I will be taking this story! So many ideas floating around in my head at the moment. Anyway, without any further blabbering from myself, here's chapter three! **

XXXXXX

"Tsukune, please calm down! I have a lot more to say, like for instance why you cant remember your dream from early this morning."

"Wait, you know THAT too? What the hell Kaien, what's going on?" Tsukune pleaded.

Kaien kept his eyes on the road as he turned left onto the highway.

"where do you want me to start? The very beginning or why you cant remember your dream?" Kaien asked nonchalantly.

Tsukune shrugged, "Well, you can start with the dream, then you can tell me about Moka," the last part sounding a lot more stern than what he intended.

Kaien cleared his throat, "okay, you can't remember your dream because your mind erased it due to it being too painful. Let me ask this, what would hurt you the most in this world?"

Tsukune closed his eyes and thought for a moment, though he didn't need to because he already knew the answer. He opened his eyes then sighed, "Losing Moka."

Kaien smiled to himself, throwing a mental party, "I knew it hehehe!" He then spoke up again, "then nine times out of ten, that was probably what your dream was about. Generally people forget their dreams, about 90% of dreams are gone within the first ten minutes of waking up. If you're able to remember most, or even some then you're lucky. Our brains also erase painful dreams or memories, but it doesn't always work. In your case however, it did, which is a really good thing. In most cases when people dream, their bodies feel and go through whatever they dream. Have you ever had one of those dreams where you're falling, then you suddenly wake up and your heart is beating rapidly and your stomach had the feeling of weightlessness? Yeah, there's one example, another is if you've ever woken up with tears in your eyes, you were most likely crying in your dream. A funny example is if you're dreaming of urinating in a toilet, you'll probably wet the bed. Anyway, you woke up screaming and in cold sweats, your heartbeat was fast, and your adrenalin was flowing, your body told you it had enough after witnessing whatever it did in your dream. Your scream was filled with pain, so I'd guess that it cut you off when you were in the middle of screaming in your dream." Seeing Tsukune's confused look Kaien decided to try to make it clearer, "it's simple, your body couldn't handle the emotional pain caused by seeing Moka die or whatever happened in your dream. It woke you up so you could calm down and so it could erase it. Do you have any idea why you might have dreamt of losing Moka?"

Tsukune still sat, confused trying to process the information Kaien had just given him. "U-uh n-no, I don't." He finally answered.

Kaien sighed for about what felt like the millionth time today, "well I can't tell you because I have no idea as to why either. I can however tell you that we dream things for certain reasons and when the time comes for us to realize why, we do. I want you to remember that, alright? I'm not saying to stop living your life and only focus on finding the reason you had said dream. I am however telling you to always keep it in mind, just so you're aware." Kaien finished then made a couple more turns on the highway.

"Yeah, I understand. So, what's this about Moka getting married in six months?"

Kaien sighed, "I know he has to know but, oh I dread this," he thought to himself as he gathered up the words to say. "I said she WOULD be but I kind of, technically kidnapped her awhile back so father couldn't get to her. Then at the festival I made a deal with him."

Tsukune stared at Kaien in bewilderment.

"Y-you did what?! Why the hell would you kidnap someone?! Your own sister at that!" Kaien mentally face-palmed himself thinking, "okay, maybe those were NOT the right choice of words." Kaien then grew irritated at the boys yelling in a confined space, "could you maybe not yell? I have sensitive ears and we are in a damn car!"

Tsukune settled down and bashfully said, "S-sorry Kaien, I guess I just get worked up easily over this sort of thing."

Kaien felt a headache coming on then frowned, oh this one was going to be a bitch! "There's a very good reason I did it, would you like to know said reason?" Kaien said almost sarcastically.

"Well not to be rude, but duh, of course I'd like to know why the hell you kidnapped her and why there is talk of marriage to my mo-" Tsukune caught himself before he could finish his sentence. "ehwhy was I just about to say 'my Moka'? What the ever loving heck has gotten into me?! I don't like it, not at all, and if Moka ever heard me say that, especially inner, I'd soooo get a kick from hell. Plus I'd never hear the end of it from the others!" He though, shuddering at what his imagination of the scenario brought about. Tsukune cleared his throat, "I meant my friend," then laughed nervously.

Kaien shook his head sympathetically thinking, "He's still in denial! JUST REALIZE YOUR DAMN FEELINGS IDIOT! THAT WOULD MAKE THINGS SO MUCH EASIER!" Kaien pulled into the tailor's parking lot and found a nice spot under the shade of a tree, he left the car on. Kaien looked to Tsukune, "I'll give you a short version of the story okay?" Tsukune nodded while Kaien rolled the window up, not wanting anyone who didn't need to know to hear, then began, "in part of a business deal ten years ago, my father gave promise to another wealthy man that his son could have pick of his daughters. Naturally the boy chose Moka. I had over heard and thought "like hell" then ran to grab Moka, I hot wired a car and brought her to the only safe place I knew, our mother's home. We lived there with mom until Moka went to Yokai Academy. I ruined my fathers business deal and now he wants me dead."

Tsukune couldn't help the pained expression on his face then spoke, "I see now why you did it. You love your sister deeply, right? Well, what can I do to help? I love Moka, and all of my friends! I won't let Moka be forced to marry someone she doesn't love or be forced to do things she doesn't want to, all because her father made a deal with someone. That's just wrong." Tsukune fought back anger and tears as he spoke.

Kaien smiled, "you can't do anything yet Tsukune, not as you are now. We have six months until the deadline and I have to train you. You want to help? When the moment comes, you'll know what to do, trust me."

Tsukune sighed and cleared his mind "when do we start training?"

Kaien looked at him again and replied, "Tsukune right now we have things to attend to for my wedding, tonight though, after dinner you and I will discuss more, now come on, everyone is waiting for our slow asses to get out." With that Kaien shut the car off and stepped out of his car, followed by Tsukune. Once they shut their doors Kaien locked the car up.

"It's about time dear!" Ryo exclaimed walking up to her soon to be husband.

"Yeah, well Tsukune and I had to talk honey. I'm sorry to keep you and everyone else waiting." Kaien replied walking towards the tailor shop. He opened the door as Tsukune, Gin, Itsuki and Hikaru stood to the side to allow the women into the shop. After the ladies had gone through, the males entered, Kaien being last.

An olive skinned man about 5 foot with thinning black hair stepped out from behind the front counter that was to the groups left. "Ah! Kaien! How wonderful to see you again!" He exclaimed walking to Kaien, his Italian accent strong.

"Corrado! Long time no see friend!" Kaien smiled and opened his arms embracing the older man much like a son would hug his father. Corrado stepped back, holding his hand out to his wife Erminia who had come out from behind the same counter he had. They then looked at the group standing behind Kaien, looked at each other and smiled again. Corrado then walked towards Tsukune eyeing him up. Everyone watched in curiosity.

He then turned towards, his wife, Kaien, and Ryo.

"E questo il ragazzo?" He spoke in his native tongue.

"Si, loe" Kaien replied.

"il mio il mio sembra pertetto!" Corrado smiled glancing at Tsukune again.

Ryo smiled and added. "hehehe fa lui non"

Erminia replied, "bene se lei non lo ama, abbiamo una figlia."

Kaien laughed as everyone looked on in confusion, trying to figure out what they were talking about, then spoke up, "lei non dargli tempo e guardarli interagire."

Moka had moved beside Tsukune and asking him if he had any idea of what they were saying. He said no and scratched the back of his head with a little blush and she turned away to hide hers. It wasn't like inner Moka to blush, much less be SEEN with a blush on her face.

Corrado continued the conversation, " cosi sembra come se il destino ha giocato a suo favore, per ora."

Kaien smiled again, " per ora si deve ancora ammettere che la ama. Tutti i segni ci sono pero."

"abbastanza bene giocare, mettiamoci al lavoro."

Kaien replied simply, "si"

With that he turned around towards his group and laughed at their faces. "What? Don't you speak Italian?" The group shook their heads as Corrado, Erminia and Ryo joined in with Kaien laughing.

"Don't worry we didn't say anything bad about any of you, we were only catching up." Ryo said after her laughing fit.

"Okay, guys with me, I'll be taking your measurements while the ladies got with my wife, Erminia." Corrado spoke moving to the left while his wife moved to the right. He group split up, females on the right, males on the left. With that Erminia lead the way to the room where they would be. Moka walked quickly to get beside Ryo and whispered, "and you want to tell me what all that was about?"

Ryo smiled and replied, "it was nothing, Moka dear. Stop worrying so much." Moka huffed in annoyance then became quiet. Once they reached the room Erminia pulled the curtain up and took out her pen and paper. Ryo smiled then motioned for them to have a seat.

"Well, I'll be last since I'm going to take the longest, and Moka you can be just before me so, the order will go Ruby, Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore, Kokoa then Moka and lastly me. Sound okay?" Ryo beamed.

The girls shrugged then Ryo looked to Erminia and whispered in her ear so no one could hear, "Moka's dress is to be slim, to her knees and must be black and please try to incorporate red and silver into it. Kaien and I have something planned, but none of the other girls get those colors. Understood?" Erminia jotted it down on her paper pad then smiled and replied, "yes ma'am," before beginning.

"Okay, Tsukune you're up." Corrado smiled. Tsukune slowly stood up and walked to the back. Standing on the round platform he sighed. Kaien walked in and laughed, "it isn't that bad man!"

"Oh, whatever! This is my first time doing something like this so-" Tsukune was cut off by the laughter of Kaien and Corrado. "What's so funny you two?"

Kaien stopped laughing and became serious as did Corrado. "Nothing Tsukune, I just have a feelings this won't be your last." Corrado took out a book which had suit blazer fabrics, "what color for the blazer?" He asked Tsukune. Kaien stepped in, "I'll help you with the colors, since you haven't done this before, okay?" Tsukune smiled thankfully, "please and thank you Kaien!" Kaien then ushered Corrado to the side, talking in a low tone, "okay Corrado, I need his suit to be nice, I prefer Armani but any will really do. Color that I need the Blazer and Trousers to be is jet black, the button up needs to be long-sleeve and jet black as well, the tie needs to be red and silver striped but I want the stripes decently thick and sort of diagonal on the tie itself as well as black dress shoes and socks. That's not too much is it friend?"

Corrado smiled, "not at all Kaien, as for the others, they all picked different colors entirely, which is certain to make Tsukune and Moka stand out."

Kaien nodded then walked back to Tsukune, "alright, colors and brand all out of the way man."

Tsukune looked at him, "I hope it isn't too expensive, I'll pay you back."

Kaien laughed, "then what's the point of being rich? No there won't be a need to pay me back Tsukune, though I appreciate it."

Tsukune smiled nervously, "you sure?"

Kaien turned around walking out of the door, "I'm sure, now finish getting measured." Kaien went out to the waiting room, everyone was there except Ryo and Tsukune.

Moka moved to sit next to her brother, "what are you not telling me Kaien?" She asked in a hush tone.

"Nothing, why would I be hiding something from you?" Kaien replied, kind of nervous. Though he was older and probably stronger, there was something about his little sister that scared him a little.

"You like to keep things from people until the last minute, besides, you, mom and Ryo have been acting weird lately." She stared at him, her eyes narrowed.

"Nothing to worry about little sis, I promise. No need to worry, and there is a good reason why I do that. It's just better that way."

"I guess you're right, so what else do we have to do today? It's already two-thirty." She replied pointing to a clock.

"Well, I guess after this we could all go to lunch, if you want to, or I can make an excuse and have everyone go back to the house save for you, me, mom and Ryo, and one guest of your choosing. They'll get lunch too, I'll call for a couple of pizzas to be delivered to the house for them." Kaien smiled at his sister.

Moka thought about it for a minute, it would be nice to just spend some alone time away from their friends. She looked at her brother with a grin, "alright Kaien, sounds like a plan."

"Okay, I'll put in the order and give my credit card, ten pizzas should satisfy right?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good, oh, figure out who you'll bring along with us all while I tell everyone the plan."

"Okay Kaien and thanks."

"You're my sister, don't thank me."

As soon as Kaien finished his sentence, both Tsukune and Ryo came out of either sides sizing rooms. Moka looked up and felt her lips being pulled into a small smile against her will. "What the hell!" She thought immediately turning her smile into a frown. The poor boy didn't know what to think as he seen Moka smile then frown at him. He scratched his head thinking, "did I do something wrong? I hope not." He decided to not worry about it when he saw Moka get up and walk towards him. He gulped and let out a nervous smile. "H-hey Moka."  
"Hey, so Kaien wants to take me, my mother and Ryo out to lunch, he asked me to pick one of my friends to come along. I was wondering if you'd want to go too? He's going to order pizza for the house and everyone, if you don't want to that's fine." Moka asked.

"U-uh I'd love to go with you Moka, as long as it's no trouble." Tsukune smiled shyly.

Moka started to blush then turned away quickly, "n-no trouble, I'll go tell Kaien."

"Okay Moka." He turned around to find Gin and the twins to talk to them.

Moka made her way back to Kaien, who was standing with Ryo and their mother. "I asked Tsukune to come with us." She said trying to sound as though it didn't matter.

Kaien smiled, "I have the pizzas ordered, all that's left to do is figure out where we want to go."

Ryo looked at him then whispered into his ear, "why don't we go to a nice coffee shop?"

Kaien smiled, "that's a great idea babe, hey, would you like to go to a coffee shop mom and Moka?"

Moka cocked her head then shrugged, "alright that's fine with me, Tsukune won't mind either."

Mrs. Akashiya agreed to the coffee shop. "then it's settled, lets go tell everyone okay?"

Kaien lead the way to the rest of the waiting room where everyone was in groups chatting with each other. "Hey, guys and gals!" Kaien spoke softly. "I'm going to be taking Mrs. Akashiya, Moka, Ryo and Tsukune out to lunch. Itsuki, Hikaru, I need you two to take everyone back to the house, I ordered ten pizzas for you all, try to not destroy my home, okay?" He shot a playful look at Kurumu and she blushed. Kaien , Ryo and Mrs Akashiya then said their goodbyes to Corrado and Erminia, who smiled and thought about what Tsukune and Moka were in for in the future, both felt slightly bad, but they knew it was destined for them to be together, just by looking at them.

Itsuki stood up, "you got it boss, okay you heard the man, we're done here so load up! Kaien you taking your car?"

Kaien looked at him as if he were crazy, "of course!" He laughed.

The group waved bye and said they'd see them later then took off for the house.

Kaien made his way to his car then opened the door for his soon to be wife. She got in, then he moved over to the rear passenger side door and opened it for Moka. She smiled and hopped in. Tsukune looked at Mrs. Akashiya, "would you like to be in the middle or have the window seat?" He opened the door. Mrs. Akashiya smirked and thought for a minute, "thank you for asking, if you don't mind I'd like to sit near the window." She smiled as the young boy nodded and climbed into the car. There was enough space between the seats so everyone wasn't packed into the back. They say comfortably, yet still close. Tsukune didn't have anywhere to place his hands so he folded them neatly into his lap.

Moka looked at Tsukune from the side of her eye. "His scent is so.. Enticing, being this close to him makes it so much harder to control my thirst, I've been doing so well today, which reminds me I still need to talk to him." She thought as she looked out of the window, clutching the end of her skirt. Tsukune watched Moka look out of the window and he felt his heart speed up a little. "Ehwhaa?" he thought to himself. He then brushed it off as being nervous that he was sitting so close to inner Moka, and that he was between TWO vampires. "What if it's true? What if all I'm doing to him is hurting him?" Moka sighed then closed her eyes.

A few minutes later Kaien stopped the car and blurted out, "we're here, everyone out! I'm hungry!" Kaien got out of the car to open then doors for his mom, Ryo and Moka. They stepped out and Moka waited for Tsukune to get out before closing her door. Tsukune walked ahead of the group to get to the door and hold it open for everyone, Moka being last he followed her inside. Kaien lead the way to a booth and motioned for Ryo to slide in first, she did so. Kaien followed, then Mrs. Akashiya, then Moka and Tsukune sat on the outside, Moka on his left side. The booth was nice, it was curved with black leather. The side opposite of Tsukune was closed off by the end of a wall.

The waitress walked to the table with a big smile, and greeted everyone. "Hello everyone my name is Grace, I'll be your waitress today, can I start you off with something to drink?" Kaien smiled then addressed his group, "Get whatever you want, it's on me. As for me, I'll have a french vanilla iced coffee." Grace smiled and wrote down his order then looked to Ryo, "and you?" Ryo returned the smile and replied, "I'll have the same, thank you." Grace quickly added a 'x2' next to the first order. She then looked at , "how about you madam?" Mrs. Akashiya set the menu down, that had been there when they arrived, and smiled politely, "I think I'll have a caramel macchiato." Grace took note then looked at Moka, "for you miss?" Moka looked up at her and gave a smile, "I'll have a cafe au lait with a side cup of tomato juice, please." Grace then replied, "that's not a problem at all." She looked to Tsukune, "and for you cutie?" This caused Moka's lip to curl into a sneer and Tsukune blushed while Ryo, Kaien and Mrs. Akashiya exchanged glances at the couple, as if reading each others minds. "Uh, may I have a mocha with a side glass of Dr. Pepper?" Grace smiled at the bashful teen, "you certainly may, I'll be back in a few with your drinks and to take your food order." She then left with a smile to start filling the drink orders.

Moka crossed her arms over her chest and pouted thinking to herself, "why did it hurt when he got called cute by another woman? I do not have feelings for him! At all! This crap is going to drive me insane!" Kaien shot Moka a knowing glance then turned to Ryo and whispered in her ear, "she's in denial too, this is going to be tough as hell." Ryo then whispered into Kaien's ear, "yes, but we have to, I seen their destinies. They will realize it sooner or later." Ryo looked to Moka and Tsukune who were off in their own thoughts.

Tsukune broke the silence, "so, Kaien, Ryo, are you both excited to be getting married soon?" Ryo then smiled as wide as she could, "I certainly am, I love this man with all of my heart, and wouldn't want to marry, much less be with any other person." Kaien blushed a little, "I too am very excited, I wouldn't want anyone else, and if I couldn't have her then I'd be alone." Kaien looked to Tsukune.

"That's good then! I'm glad both of you have each other, you seem so perfect together." Tsukune said as Grace arrived with their drinks. Moka stayed quiet as Grace handed out their drinks and said thank you. Tsukune looked at Moka and gave her a puzzled look, "why did you not say thank you?"

"Why does it matter what I say or do not say, Tsukune?" Moka shot out at him in an aggressive tone.

"I-it doesn't really I wa-" Tsukune fell short of finishing his sentence as the now enraged Moka turned away from him and began drinking her coffee.

Tsukune gave a pained sigh, feeling like he hurt Moka, and began drinking his as well as everyone else. No one would dare look directly at Moka right now.

Grace came back to the silent group with a cheery smile, "How's everyone doing? Are you all ready to place your food orders?" Kaien sat up with a relieved smile, "yeah, can I get the turkey and swiss sandwich?"

Ryo spoke up, "may I have the chicken salad sandwich on rye bread please?"

Mrs. Akashiya nodded in agreement, "I think I'll have that as well, it sounds lovely."

Grace smiled then turned towards Moka who looked at the helpless girl with murderous eyes. Grace gulped then spoke, clearly uneasy, "h-how about you miss?"

"Nothing. I'm not hungry." Moka spouted coldly.

Tsukune then took the attention away from Moka, "May I have a ham and cheese sandwich please?" Grace smiled and took their orders to the back to be filled.

Kaien looked at Moka, "what is your problem all of a sudden?"

Moka rolled her crimson eyes, "what does it matter? It isn't like you'd understand."

Kaien then shot Moka a knowing smile, "it's about someone isn't it?"

Moka's face flushed red, "no! It has nothing to with anyone!" She nearly choked on her words. While everyone except Tsukune laughed at her embarrassment.

"Who could Moka be interested in?" Tsukune thought to himself as he slumped down, a frown tugging at his lips. Moka looked over and seen Tsukune wasn't very happy and though, "why does he look so down in the dumps? Wait, does he think Kaien's right? Does he think I'm interested in someone? Wait, why does it matter? I'm interested in no one!" Moka crossed her arms again after dowing her tomato juice. Tsukune watched her then realized she hadn't had a single drop of blood for quite awhile. "Could that be why she's acting so weird?" He thought, "Maybe I should bring her outside, I seen an ally on the side, it looked pretty secluded. She needs blood." Tsukune smiled a bit, then noticed Grace on her way back with their food.

Grace dropped off the food then returned to the back as quick as she possibly could, she was scared to say the least of Moka. Tsukune then stood up, "Moka, come with me please?" he asked holding out a hand to her. She took it then stood up, "why?" Moka asked cautiously. "Just because I need to talk to you, and you alone." Moka sighed and followed Tsukune out of the door. He grabbed her hand then pulled her into the deep part of the ally, safe from wondering eyes.

"Okay Tsukune why are we here?" Moka crossed her arms.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"That's a load of bullshit Moka, what is the matter?"

"Kurumu said that when I take your blood I'm only hurting you.." Moka trailed off.

"Kurumu has no right to say anything, she isn't me nor does she know how I feel."

Moka's eyes met Tsukune's and they locked.

"I don't want to hurt you, Tsukune. So please, tell me if it hurts or not."

Tsukune smiled, "if it honestly hurt, would I offer my blood to you so freely?"

Moka looked down, "it could just be because you're a good guy..."

Tsukune frowned, "no, I promise you, I don't mind you taking my blood Moka."

Moka didn't have time to reply before Tsukune got close to her and tilted his head, "you need blood now, don't you? Go on, it's yours for the taking."

Moka was in shock but couldn't resist due to the dryness of her parched throat. She wrapped her arms around Tsukune's body and pulled him close, she slowly moved her lips to the spot she would claim. Tsukune's breath hitched as he felt the warmth of her breath against his skin. She opened her mouth against his skin then dug her fangs in as gently as she could, drawing in long slow sips of his blood. Tsukune's eyes closed as he layed his head on Moka's shoulder, slowly wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer. This caused her to press her fangs in deeper, as a small groan escaped her. Tsukune felt his body get warm, and his heart flutter. He felt a slight ping of disappointment wash over him when she pulled away, then shuddered as her tongue slid up the wound, closing it, all that way left was a faint purple-ish spot. She smiled at him,

"do you like when I take your blood?" Tsukune froze solid as a deep blush over took his face.

"I-I-I well I..." Tsukune trailed off, too embarrassed at the moment to finish. Moka was standing with her hand on her hip, tapping her foot impatiently,

"well Tsukune?" Tsukune smiled and finally replied,

"y-yeah." Moka smiled then turned around, laughing when Tsukune almost tripped catching up to her.

"So you feel better now, right?" Tsukune asked. Moka smiled slightly and replied,

"a little. Let's get back now though, kay Tsukune?" He smiled then followed her back into the coffee shop and to their table. They sat back down and got questioning glaces from Kaien, Ryo and Mrs. Akashiya.

Kaien smiled, "I ain't even going to ask!" He laughed as both teens blushed.

"Kaien don't tease!" Ryo stifled a laugh and Mrs Akashiya joined in.

"It wasn't like that!" Moka roared. Tsukune just sat there, blushing like an idiot. He started eating his sandwich, while everyone else finished theirs. Grace came back with their bill and winked at Tsukune, Moka growled then Grace retreated. Tsukune chuckled and ate the late of his sandwich. They all got out from the booth and Kaien left the money and a tip in the billfold.

As they got into the car Ryo slyly said, "how much would you like to bet the house is a disaster?"

Kaien eyed her, "I'm certainly not betting against it."

He then laughed, "what about everyone else?"

Tsukune chimed in,"I really really hope they didn't mess it up."

Moka rolled her eyes, "knowing them, I'm just glad we weren't there to see it."

Mrs, Akashiya smiled, "oh it can't be that bad, can it?" Moka laughed at her mother's words, "well, we will find out soon enough."

As the group walked into the house, they noticed trails of pizza boxes to the kitchen and followed them, Yukari and Kokoa were passed out sitting at the table, while Gin and the wins were sprawled out on the floor, Gin had his ass up and his face down, "perfect for kicking" Kaien thought as he scanned the rest of the room to find the rest hanging halfway off of the couch. Ryo laughed lightly and looked at Kaien, "well we were right." Kaien smiled. Moka and Tsukune jaw dropped at the sight, they couldn't believe that their friends ruined Kaien's home. "Shit shit shit this isn't good." Tsukune thought. Mrs. Akashiya was stunned, she never thought it would be THIS bad!

Tsukune walked up to Kaien and gently said, "I will clean all of this up, they are my friends and they did this, I'm sorry Kaien."

Kaien looked at the younger boy, "oh no, they're going to get a rude awakening very soon, and they will be the ones to clean their mess. You had no part in this so don't worry about it." Tsukune frowned, he felt bad but he knew it was pointless to argue with Kaien, so he nodded.

Kaien went to the garage and pulled out a blow horn. He returned shortly after with an evil grin, Tsukune and Moka couldn't help the smiles that formed on their faces. With a loud buzz everyone jolted awake, Gin kicked his legs and he flipped over, the people on the couch all fell off then stood up ready to attack, Kokoa and Yukari fell onto the floor. Kaien, Ryo, Mrs. Akashiya, Moka and Tsukune all doubled over with laughter.

"The look on your faces! Ha! That was the funniest thing ever!" Tsukune managed to spurt out in-between bursts of laughter. Moka was laughing so hard she could hardly breathe let alone talk! Ryo and Mrs. Akashiya had tears streaming down their faces. Kaien stood up and cleared his throat, "sorry, but the faces you make being woken up suddenly is just hilarious, you all are to clean this mess before dinner, which is in two hours."

Kokoa stood up rubbing her butt, "but Kaien! Don't you have maids?"

Kaien whipped around and smiled at Kokoa "yes darling sister, but they will not clean up after you. The twins said at the beginning of your stay that if you make a mess you are to clean it. Just because you're family, I won't give you a pass. Everyone, clean up your mess, or Moka and I will just have to kick you." Kaien turned around as all of their faced paled with shock. The really did not want that, at all.

Kaien pulled his little group out of their laughter and told them to go relax for a little while until dinner. After he went to his room to lay down and read. Mrs. Akashiya and Ryo went to Ryo's room to gossip, about Tsukune and Moka no less and doe their nails.

Tsukune and Moka went upstairs to the game room, "I wonder if Moka could beat me in a video game?"

He thought then smiled. "Hey Moka, do you know how to play the Xbox? Tsukune turned on the TV.

Moka laughed, "really? Have you forgotten that when I'm sealed I can't really do anything?"

Tsukune widened his eyes then brushed it off. "well how about I teach you?" He looked at her.

"Teach me? How would you teach me?" She gave him a glance.

"Well, sit down and let me set it all up then I'll explain."

"Uh alright."

Tsukune smiled and put in Call Of Duty Modern Warfare 3 then took a seat next to Moka. He set up a multiplayer game with only one controller.

"Okay, ready?" He smiled

"I guess so." She hesitantly replied, wondering what he was up to. Tsukune then pulled Moka into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, sliding his hands on top of hers while they were on the controller. Moka yelped a little, "Tsu-Tsukune, what are you doing?!"

"Teaching you how to play!"

Moka froze and her thoughts all jumbled up, she was a whirlwind of different emotions at once. Her pride was yelling for her to beat the snot out of him for even touching her! Her heart was beating rapidly and told her to stay. Her mind couldn't process anything. She had no idea of what to do.

**!Important! These are the translations from earlier! **

Corrado: Is this the boy?

Kaien: Yes, it is.

Corrado: My, my, he seems perfect!

Ryo: hehe does he not?

Erminia: well, if she doesn't love him, we have a daughter

Kaien: She does, give it time and watch them interact

Corrado: Well, it seems fate has played in favor of him, for now.

Kaien: For now, yes, he has yet to admit he loves her. All the signs are there though.

Corrado: Well, enough play, let us get to work!

Kaien: Yes.

Corrado - Italian, pronounced (kor-RAH-do)

Italian form of Conrad. This was a 14th century saint from Piacenza, Italy.

Erminia - Italian

Italian feminine form of Herminius.

**AN: Well, I'm going to end this chapter here for now because yet again it's really early in the morning, 5am to be exact. I don't know why but ideas flow better and I get it out better in the early morning. Don't be mad at me for cutting it here! I thought it was a good cliffhanger type thing. Hehe, what is Moka going to do? Keep in mind, IT'S STILL INNER MOKA haha! Two chapters in two days, wow, pretty good huh? Hopefully this cleared a few things up for you. Like why Tsukune woke up screaming, next chapter is probably going to cover training schedules and start getting into the dance classes! As I said in the beginning, I plan on taking this story pretty slow. I don't like rushed stories. Why does Kaien and Ryo have Tsukune and Moka wearing matching colors to their wedding? What are they trying to pull!? I don't know, you''ll have to wait and see. I probably shouldn't spoil something toward the end eh? Nah I won't lol! This is based mainly off my own thoughts, along with trying to write like the original author, so that's why some of it is a little conflicting! Hope you enjoy none-the-less though! Feel free to review and again keep in mind, this is just me writing, I took a long break and am just coming back, I decided to tackle this just because. I do plan on writing my own original fanfics soon, those will be a lot better because it will be FULLY my own. Have a good night/day wherever it is when you read! Until next chapter - CJ **


End file.
